A New York State of Mind
by SuperKlaineWhoLockIan
Summary: In this clash with Blaine as the Doctor and Kurt as his companion, they travel to New York when they suddenly find themselves in a situation Blaine hoped would never happen. Klaine. Doctor Who. (title from my awesome friend Carolina)
1. The Start Of A Journey

Author's Note: Hi! So this is my first fanfic that I'm posting, so I hope you like it

* * *

Chapter 1

"So, where do you want to go? We have the whole universe and literally all the time in the world," Blaine says, fiddling with the TARDIS.

"Oh I don't know you pick, you do know the best places being a time lord and all," Kurt answered.

It is amazing; the outside looked like a police box, but inside is magical. It's so big and it has an unlimited amount of room. The main room, also called the consul, is gold with a giant half circles creating a sort of pattern and a, well, bubble thing in the middle of the room. I think its part of the engine. The controls are around the bubble thing, and no one can figure it out except him, telepathic connection he tells me. But the person inside is as amazing as the TARDIS, Blaine.  
His curly dark brown hair flopped carelessly across his face. His hazel eyes matching his personality. And he always wears a bow tie. In his pocket is his sonic screwdriver. Don't ask me how it works, I have no possible idea, but it's amazing. It opens almost anything (except wood, but we don't talk about that).

"I know! We can travel to New York, present day of course. It's so much more interesting than in the past! I'm taking you there, let's go!" Blaine runs around flipping switches and turning knobs and whatnot.  
Kurt giggles and walks down the stairs. Blaine can be a little crazy at times. They hear the TARDIS land and they walk out.

"Welcome to New York!" Blaine looks around and drags Kurt over to the edge. It's beautiful, the hussle of people and all the magnificent buildings. One building had a Wicked sign on it. It didn't mean much to Blaine, but Kurt started jumping in excitment.

"Oh my gosh is that the actual Broadway stage? Can we go? Please Blaine!" Kurt begs, giving him baby eyes.

Blaine tries to give Kurt a stern look, "Fine, five minutes! But then we hop back in the TARDIS so that way I can show you the galaxy next to this one! They have self sustaining food so you don't have to grow food like you do here, and tons of ice cream. I really like ice cream," Blaine babbles on, following Kurt to the entrance.

"Sorry guys, VIP only," the guy said, standing through the doorway.

"Excuse me, we are VIP," Blaine said, flashing his psychic paper at him.

"Oh, I am so sorry Mr. Porter. Please go on through," he says, letting them through.

"So how does that work? You flash it and it shows what people want to see?" Kurt asks.

"Exactly," He had a look of triumph. They walked in and walked into the main theatre and saw a giant stage. It had a giant map of some sort on

"Look Blaine it's the map of Oz!" Kurt ran ahead of him and looked at the emerald gleam it had. Blaine chuckled and followed him.

"Oh look at this!" Blaine runs forward and grabs a witch hat off the stage. "How do I look?" Blaine grins.

"You look absolutely adorable! I wanna wear it!" Kurt ran over.

"So what is this play about?" Blaine asked, putting the witch hat on Kurt. Kurt was just about to answer when a thump interrupted them. "Quick, in here!" Blaine motions, running behind the curtain.

"Help me!" a shrill american voice yelled. Blaine looked at Kurt, both thinking the same thing.

"Its right behind me please help anybody please!" A young woman ran in, dressed casually but professional. She was breathless, and kept glancing behind her.

Blaine nudged Kurt, "Follow my lead," he whispered, coming out from behind the curtain. Kurt nodded and walked out with him. "So we are going to start next week so be- oh, hello! I'm Blaine, the director and this is Kurt, my new actor. What seems to be the trouble?"

"Oh thank god you're here!" the woman cries, hugging Blaine.

"Whats wrong?" Blaine asked, glancing behind her. The woman was trembling and holding onto Blaine for support.

"Th.. T- There's something following me! No one believes me!" Kurt rubbed her back in slow circles to calm her down.

"Everything's gonna be fine. What's your name?" Blaine asked.

"Kristina," She replied, still shaky.

"Good Kristina, now what was following you?" Blaine asked gently, his hair falling into his eyes.

"y- You won't believe me!" she cried.

"I promise I'll listen, I've seen a lot of things in my time," Blaine replied.

"It... It was a statue. An angel statue, and it made this just horrible face! But when I blinked it was normal with its hands over its eyes!" she started to sob again as Blaine stiffened.

"Statues? Blaine, have you heard of them?" He confirmed that he had by the way he stiffened at the sound of 'statues'.

"Kurt, watch the door, and don't blink! You can't even blink!" he said calmly but he looked... Scared.

"Blaine, what's going on? What's happening?" Kurt asked, doing what he said. He didn't reply, which always worried him. "Blaine?" He asked again.

"We need to get out of here, very quickly. Kurt, do you remember where the TARDIS is parked?" now unfrozen, he looks around quickly.

"Yeah, but what's going on Blaine?" He asked again, still looking.

"I'll explain in the TARDIS just go! Now!" He said, running out the door with Kurt following behind. Kurt slammed into Blaine, almost knocking him over.

"What? Why did you stop? What happened to getting into the TARD- oh," He said, staring.  
There were 3 angels standing at the entrance to the theatre, hands over their eyes.

"Okay, we need to walk around them. Make sure you keep eye contact, and don't look at their eyes! The angel but not their eyes!" he chimed. They walked slowly, not taking their eyes off the dull gray statues wanting to kill them.

"Blaine? What will it do to us if it gets to us?" Kurt asked, standing behind the angel.

"That's not import-"

"Tell me Blaine!" Kurt said fiercely.

Blaine sighed, knowing he didn't have a choice. "The Angels displace you in time, if one of them touches you get zapped to a past date. You live to death in a different era. There, you happy?" Blaine asked, irritated.

Kurt stopped, "I wouldn't get to see you again?"

Blaine nudged him, "Come on! We have to go! Kristina?"

"I'm still here, where are we going?" Her voice shook.

"To a blue box, it's a couple feet behind us. I'm going to open it," Blaine said, now behind them.

"Blaine? It's getting hard not to blink. Im not sure if-" Kurt screamed, leaping back. He had blinked and the angel he was watching was right in front of him, snarling.

"Kurt? Are you okay? Kurt!" Blaine said.

"I'm okay, but hurry Blaine!" Kurt sounded desperate. He heard a thud and a jingle. "Have you got it open?"

"Yeah, now come on! Kurt, Kristina, I need you to back up until I say stop," He said. He heard Kristina shuffle back. A moment later there was a thump. "It's okay Kristina, I've got ya. Keep looking at the angel. Kurt? You need to move back, now!" Blaine said quickly.

Kurt felt like he was frozen. "I- I can't. Blaine im scared," Kurt's voice was thick and he was struggling not to blink. He heard footsteps then a hand went into his. Kurt gasped.

"It's okay, it's only me," Blaine said calmly, squeezing his hand. "You are going to take a step back now okay? With me," Kurt nodded, and then remembered Blaine wasn't looking at him.

"Okay," he said in a breathy voice. He heard Blaine count and he took a step back.

"You can do it, only a couple more steps," Blaine said encouragingly. Kurt managed to take a couple more steps back and hit the TARDIS. Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. "Kristina? Still at the door?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, I moved over a bit do you could get in," She replied. She sounded a bit better, less shaky.

"Perfect, come on Kurt let's get in," Blaine said, pulling him in. Blaine shut the door quickly and locked it. "Okay, we are safe for now," everyone was blinking rapidly. Kurt sank to the floor, breathing heavily.

"Oh my gosh!" Kristina said, realizing how big the TARDIS is. "How? It's, it's bigger on the inside," she stared at it, wide eyed in wonder.

"Oh right yeah, forgot about that. First, is everyone okay?" Blaine looked at both of them, Kristina nodded. "Kurt? Are you okay?" Blaine looked at him tenderly and squatted.

"Huh? Oh yeah, my head just went blank out there," Kurt said quickly. He looked at Blaine, "I'm fine, really," he smiled.

Blaine looked at him, "Okay.." he said, uncertain. "Next problem, you," he said, getting up and turning to Kristina.

Her face strickened, "What about me?"

"Why do the angels want you so much? Why are you special?" He got that look on his face, a look of wonder.

* * *

Authors Note: I hope that you like it :) i'll hope to get the second chapter up soon, and feel free to leave a comment.

if you want to follow me on tumblr my username is super-klaine-who-lock-ian :)

My friend Carolina's (i love you) tumblr is iloveyoudarrencriss and her ff is The Doctor and the Potter. thanks for the title hon!


	2. Lockets, Love And An Ood

Authors Note: Hello! i'm glad some of you have read this. I'm really excited for this chapter, i hope you enjoy it!

* * *

"Why aren't the angels trying to get us in here?" Kristina asked.

"Have you seen this thing? It's amazing! Anyway there is a shield around the TARDIS, and no one can get in. And trust me, they have tried." He walked around the consul, getting ready to take off.

Kurt got up and leaned on the rail of the steps. "So what now?"

Blaine finished and walked to Kristina. "Now, why do the angels want you do badly? Have you gotten anything recently? A locket? A watch? Anything?"

"Well I just got this," She tugged a locket. "My- my grandma just died and she gave me this, told me to never take it off.. Also, to watch the angels. I thought she was just being crazy, but I guess I was wrong," she shrugged.

The locket looked.. Normal. It was gold, and sort of rusted. There was no writing on it. Blaine pulled out his sonic and soniced it.

"There aren't any readings from it. There's something in there, but it's been masked. May I see it?" Blaine asked, holding his hand out.

Kristina nodded and put it in his hand. He studied it carefully, looking for any hints of anything. He tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. "Have you ever tried to open it?"

"Yeah, tons. It won't open at all," She frowned. "What's so important about it anyway?"

Blaine looked at her, "I'm going to find out. Kurt, could you lead Kristine to the water-designed spare room?" Kurt nodded and led Kristine out.

* * *

Kurt was laying on his green colored sheets, trying to figure out what had happened. He had gone on a couple adventures before this one, and he had never done that before.

It was something about the angels that gave him the chills. He was okay.. Until Blaine said 'zap you back in time'. Something happened after that, something that scared him more than being zapped back in time. It was being without Blaine, forever.

A knock on his door interrupted his thoughts. He looked up and saw it was Blaine. He waved him in and Blaine sat on the edge of Kurt's bed.

"Hey, I just came to see if you were okay," he smiled and looked away, embarrassed.

"I thought I told you I was fine," Kurt said quickly.

"You said it, but you didn't mean it. I know you Kurt, and you are not okay," Kurt looked at him, locking eyes.

"It- it was just the angels, the angels scare me," It wasn't technically a lie, but it wasn't the truth.

"Maybe, but something else did. When we were fighting against the daleks you stared at them in the eyepiece and told them off," he chuckled at the thought.

"The angels are different. But, what are they Blaine?" Kurt dared at him questingly.

Blaine sighed, "Angels are creatures that are as old as the universe. They are quantum-locked, which means that when they are observed by another creature, even other angels, they turn to stone. They have to. It's their biology. When they send you back in time they feed of the time energy of the days that you would have had if you stayed in your own time period. Does this make sense?" Blaine asked, realizing he was rambling.

"Yeah, it does," Kurt said, zoned out.

"Kurt, what's the matter?" Blaine sat next to him.

"I don't want to lose you," Kurt said without thinking. "Wait! I mean-" he couldn't finish.

Blaine looked surprised, "You really mean that?"

Kurt tensed and nodded.

Blaine was about to reply when Kristina walked through the door. "There is this.. creature and it keeps asking me if I want tea!" She paused, taking in the scene then blushed. "I'm sorry I'm interrupting something aren't I? I'll just-"

"Would you like milk or sugar in your tea?" came an automated voice. Blaine smiled.

"It's okay, it won't hurt you. It's called an Ood. I found this one wandering around a planet. They are basically servants. I stopped that, but this one still can't survive without orders," Blaine explained, moving away from Kurt.

The Ood walked in, and it was the first thing that looked alien. It had slanted eyes and what looked like tentacles coming out of his face. And a circular ball in its pocket.

Blaine leaned over to Kurt, "We'll talk about this later okay?" Kurt nodded, still staring at the Ood. "Ood, I'll be in the consul room. Could you bring me some tea? The good tea, not the ones in the third kitchen,"

The Ood nodded and picked up the sphere, "Of course, I will get it right away,"

"Well then, let's figure out this locket!" He said, getting up.

"Um, Blaine do you think you could drop me off at my apartment real quick so I could grab a couple of things. You know, pictures?" She tensed, expecting him to say no.

"Fine, but it has to be brief. Once the angels figure out that you're at your flat, nothing will stop them. Anyway, I need some time to think," Blaine wandered off to the consul room.

"Can I come with you? Two are safer than one," Kristina nodded.

"I interrupted something, I'm so sorry about that. It looked really important,"

"It's okay, at least it didn't escalate past that or it would have been very awkward," Kurt cursed mentally. He has to stop talking before thinking.

There was a silence, then Kurt spoke up, "We should, um, go," Kurt got up and walked to the consul room, with Kristina walking behind him.

"Ah yes, I've landed us so you can go out and grab your things. Kurt, are you going with her? Good," He turned away and started fiddling with the locket. They were about to go when Blaine said, "Kurt? Please be careful,"

Kurt blushed and left. He looked at Kristina's small flat, like a typical American home. Pictures of her and what he guessed her family. "Kristina? Where are you?"

"In my bedroom, come on in!" Kristine yelled from another room.

Kurt followed the sound and went in.

* * *

Blaine sighed and dropped the locket on the consul. A billion thoughts went through his head. The TARDIS was trying to figure out what it was, while Blaine was trying to figure out his life.

Kurt had just said that he didn't want to lose him. He didn't want to lose Kurt either, and he had always loved him. But he kept them hidden, for fear of rejection.

"Your tea sir," the Ood said, offering him tea.

"Thank you," He said, taking it.

He finally had realized something, that he loved Kurt and fear shouldn't stop him. When he got back in the TARDIS he would tell him.

That's why he froze after he said it would displace him in time, he couldn't bear the thought of losing him.

The TARDIS beeped and Blaine was taken out of his thoughts. He looked at the screen.

"This is old! Not just from my grandmother old, impossibly old. Millenniums old, in fact," Blaine said to no one. Talking out loud helped him think. "Oh come on girl don't you have anything else for me?"

There was a series of rapid beeps. Blaine stared at it and went as stiff as cardboard. He dropped the tea and the cup fell and broke on the floor. He backed up and muttered, "No no no. Not them, not again,"

There was one single word that kept flashing on the screen.

Dalekanium.

Dalekanium, as in daleks. What would they want with her? And why would they make a necklace out of Dalekanium?

He looked at the door. Kurt. "Kurt! Kurt!" Blaine cried, yelling while running toward the door. He pulled the door open and ran into the flat.

"Kurt? Kristina?" He yelled. He ran into a room he guessed was her room. The room looked trashed, stuff was everywhere. Clothes were strewn about and stuff thrown from her closet. The closet doors were closed. "Kurt? Kristina?" he said, quieter. He opened it to find Kristina hiding in a corner. "Are you okay?" he asked gently taking her hand. Kristina nodded.

"Where's Kurt?" Blaine asked, looking around frantically.

A tear went down Kristina's cheek, "He- he's gone. Something took him!"

* * *

Authors Note: Dun dun! the mystery continues, i hope you enjoy it :)


	3. Dalek's Revenge

"Did he just disappear? Did you see an angel?" Blaine asked, worried. Kurt couldn't be gone. Please don't be gone.

"I did, but it didn't displace him in time. It just held him, like it wanted something," She sank down to the ground, still in shock. Blaine was relieved that the angels didn't displace Kurt in time, but what did they do to him?

"What else happened?"

"He told me to go get you, but then we heard this awful noise! Kurt went stiff, stiffer than he already was. He told me to hide in the closet and not to make a sound or get out under any circumstances," She was crying again and hid her face in her hands.

"Was it daleks?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know, but they left that!" He said, pointing to a tape. Blaine ran over and grabbed it.

"Come on; let's get back to the TARDIS, quickly!" Blaine took her hand and they ran. They got in and Blaine set Kristina down on a seat. "Let's see what this says," he put the tape in.

The screen was black for a moment. Then there was Kurt, terrified. His arm was held by an angel. Then a voice spoke, "We have your companion, Doctor. Give us the locket or we will exterminate him,"

A dalek came into view, and Blaine stepped back. Daleks are actually sort of like an octopus, but they are in a hard protective shell. They have an eyepiece that they look out of. They also have a laser, lower on the shell and a plunger like thing. And ball like things that help protect them around the outside.

Kurt tried to get his arm out but cried out because of the pain, and then he looked at the dalek. "I'm stuck with this angel! You'll have to bring this angel too!" Kurt tried to look strong, but Blaine could see that he was shaking.

The dalek looked at Kurt, "Then we will exterminate it," And the dalek blasted the angel. Kurt screamed and ducked as best he could. The laser hit the angel and it exploded. Kurt stood back up.

He was covered with angel dust and was clutching his wrist. He looked at whatever they were recording from, "Blaine? Please help me; I know you can find me. Blaine? I-" he never got to finish. Kurt teleported away, leaving just the dalek.

"You will bring us the locket or we will exterminate your companion," then the screen went black.

Tears were streaming down Blaine's face. He kept staring, hoping to see Kurt's face again. He stood there for several minutes, thinking about Kurt. He was about to say that he loved him, he was sure of it.

A hand touched his back, "Blaine, are you okay?" Kristina asked, gently.

"I need to find Kurt. But first I need to figure out this locket," Blaine sniffled and walked around the consul. "It's Dalekanium, so it was made by the daleks. But why would the angels want it? Not unless it was time energy that the angels could feed on," Blaine was mumbling, still wiping tears from his eyes.

"So, those things, they were daleks?" Kristina asked, following him.

"Yes, but they actually don't look like that. They are rather ugly actually. What you see is actually a protective shell that they live in. They are my nemesis, and now they have Kurt," he smacked the consul, making Kristina jump.

"Sorry," Blaine muttered, seeing her jump.

"Why do they call you Doctor?" She asked, curious.

"Because, only my friends call me Blaine. To everyone else, I'm the Doctor. To my friends, and my more than friends, I'm Blaine. Also, when I fought the daleks a long time ago, I was called the Doctor. I still am, I just mostly go by Blaine now," He smiled

"Blaine? Why is- ow!" Kristina jumped back, holding her hand. Blaine's head snapped up.

"What did you do?" he walked over and examined her hand.

"I just touched the locket. It's red hot!" he looked at her hand a bit more than put it down.

"You'll be fine. Let's look at this locket," he moved toward the locker. It looked different somehow.

It was brighter, the metal wasn't as rusted. It seemed to be... Glowing. Why would it be glowing?

"Of course! The locket would recognize its creator and start to open!" he played the clip again, careful not to watch. He walked away from the consul, picking up bits of the broken teacup he dropped. The locket flipped open. It was white hot on the inside. He got back up and walked toward the locket.

Blaine saw numbers coming out of the locket. "No, it isn't! No no no. This is really extremely not good,"

"What is it?" Kristina asked, hiding behind Blaine.

"No wonder the angels want it, this energy would feed them for a long time," he picked up the locket, and examined the inside. "Ah! Hot!" he dropped it on the consul.

"Blaine, what is it?" Kristina asked impatiently.

"It's-" Blaine started to say.

As soon as the locket touched the consul, the engine started whooshing. The lights went dark and the TARDIS started shaking. All of a sudden it went to the left, causing Blaine and Kristina fall over.

"What's happening?" Kristina yelled, trying to grab a hold of anything.

Blaine grabbed the screen, trying to make sense of the words while he was being thrashed about. "We. Are going-"Blaine couldn't talk, he was trying to make sense of words.

"Where are we going Blaine?" She managed to crawl over to him.

Blaine's eyes got very wide, "No, we can't go there. No, no, no. That's impossible," He went stiff.

"Tell me where we're going Blaine!" Kristina yelled impatiently.

"Someplace I hoped I would never see again," Blaine said grimly.

* * *

Kurt thought his wrist was broken. The stupid angel took a hold of him a bit too tightly. He cradled his wrist in his other arm. After he had been transported he ended up in a place he couldn't recognize.

It must be some dalek ship, Kurt thought looking around. He was standing in a light, some kind of cell. You couldn't see the walls unless you touched them, he was stuck. He saw a dalek across the room.

"Oi! Dalek, what am I doing here?" Kurt yelled, trying to get its attention.

The dalek turned towards him, "You are bait for The Doctor. If he does not come we will exterminate you," he showed no emotion in his robotic voice, but Kurt was sure he was giddy.

"You're wrong! Blaine will come for me!" Kurt yelled, pounding on the invisible wall to his cell. "What's so important about the locket anyway?"

"Oh calm yourself, companion. The Doctor will come for you, then we will kill him," a voice said, slightly robotic, but sounding human-ish. It chuckled, coming into the light. This wasn't a dalek, it looked so much worse.

It was part human, but it had a blue light coming out of his forehead. His lower half was obscured by a protective shell similar to the daleks.

"Who- What are you?" he asked, horrified.

He chuckled, "I, my dear boy, am Davross, creator of the daleks!"

Kurt backed up as best he could, "You? Blaine- Blaine told me you were dead! Lost in the time war!" he sunk to the ground, exhausted and weak.

"I survived," he raised his arms, like he was accepting an award. "Oh, and to answer your question, the locket holds the very thing of our existence. The base code for daleks, with that I could create a whole army! In fact, I think I will!" he laughed, and Kurt was even more horrified.

"You can't! That would destroy the entire world!" Kurt got up, pounding on the thing again.

"That's my plan, dear boy," he grinned evilly.

"My name is Kurt! I have a name! My name is not Companion, or Bait, or Boy. It's Kurt, get it right Davbutt!" He hit the wall, and his hand bounced back, almost hitting him.

"Well then 'Kurt'," He said snidely. "We shall wait for the precious Doctor to come and save you!"

"Why do you call him Doctor? What, are you not BFF's yet?" Kurt replied, snappy.

"Because he is our greatest enemy, in the time war, he was the Doctor. He still is now," He replied.

"What are you going to do with him when he gets here?" Kurt asked, scared of the answer.

"Hmm, let me think. I think I'll torture him, but not physicly. No, I'll kill you first. That will kill the Doctor, then his TARDIS," He chuckled at the idea. "He will have nothing left, and the Doctor will be broken!" He laughed and spun around Kurt.

His breath went shakey. "Y- You wouldn't do that!" He cried, terrified.

"Oh but I will!" He laughed some more then turned and left. Kurt sank down on the ground again, tears coming from his eyes.

"Blaine, please find me. I know you can. Blaine," he put his head down and cried.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey! thanks for everyone reading this, i'm glad you all like it so far. Thank you to my amazing beta Chance for putting up with me and my crazy ideas and making them have sense


	4. Here On Scaro

The TARDIS kept shaking as Kristina tried to talk to Blaine, "Where is that?" she yelled, mad.

"Scaro, planet of the daleks" his voice was even, despite the chaos. The shuddering stopped and it was calm, for now. "We're here," The TARDIS was dark and quiet.

"Oh what did the locket do to you?" He mumbled, flipping switched, waiting for a reaction. He patted the TARDIS gently, muttering to himself.

"What are we gonna do?" Kristina asked, getting up.

"We are going to save Kurt, destroy the locket, destroy the daleks, fix the TARDIS and make a nice getaway. Any questions?" he walked over to the locket and looked at it.

"How did we get there?"

"This," he said, holding up the locket, still glowing white, but not hot anymore. "Along with the base code, it has a transporter built in around the code that can make anything transport anywhere. That's why I wouldn't figure it out, the transporter has a minor deflective field. It's smart if you think about it," he looked at it, lost in thought.

"Why did they take Kurt?" She asked.

"They knew you were with me, which meant I had the locket. They wanted... Confirmation. To make sure they got it. Next!" he looked at the locket, thinking.

"Why did the angels want it?"

"It's time energy, and angels feed on it. If they got a hold of it, they could do awful things," He said, and got up.

"How-"

"No time for questions, time for a plan. Kristine, how good of an actor are you?" Blaine inquired, shutting the locket and offering it to Kristina.

Kurt's head snapped up at the familiar whooshing sound. "Blaine," he got up quickly and looked up at where the sound is coming from.

The daleks all turned as a familiar blue police box showed up next to the controls.

Kurt put his hands on the wall, "Blaine?"

The door creaked open, and Kristina peaked out, looking terrified.

"You are not the Doctor. You are the woman with the locket. Where is the Doctor? Explain! Explain!" a dalek asked

"I don't know! I was alone in there and the locket went really hot then I was here and..." she kept mumbling, hiding behind the door.

"Where is the Doctor?" The dalek asked, moving toward her.

She stepped out and shut the door. "I don't know!" She looked over in Kurt's direction. "Kurt?" She ran over and touched the wall. "Are you okay?"

Kurt nodded. "Where's Blaine?" She shook her head.

"Where is the locket?" the dalek asked again.

"In the TARDIS," Blaine shrugged, somehow behind the controls... He glanced over at Kurt. "You okay?"

Kurt nodded, "How?" Was all he asked.

"Yes Doctor, tell us," Davross said, making Blaine's blood turn ice. He stopped completely and looked up, slowly.

"Davross? How- how did you escape the time war? I watched you die!" he ran from out behind the controls and went out into the open. Light buzzed around him. Blaine's stared at Davross, dumbfounded. He tried to leave, but found that he was trapped.

"Oh Doctor, getting a bit slow are we? It was simple, right before my ship blew up, I teleported. I fell back in time, woke up 50 years ago with only few," He laughed, rolling to Blaine.

Blaine punched the wall, "I tried to save you!"

Davross went over to the controls. "I did not want saving, not from you," and released the cell for Kurt. Kurt gasped, taking a few steps toward Blaine. "Blaine?" he said softly.

"Daleks," Davross said in a bored voice.

"You will back up or we will exterminate you," two daleks went up to Kurt and ushered him and Kristina next to Davross.

"Give us the locket Doctor, or we will kill your companions. Start with the boy,"

"No!" Blaine yelled, leaning on the wall.

The daleks pointed their lasers at Kurt.

Suddenly there was a buzzing noise, "Stop!" Davross yelled, trying to figure it out. A handsome man appeared in the buzz.

"I guess your time just ran out," He grinned and shot the control panel with the very large gun strapped to him. Sparks flew from the controls. Blaine's cell shut off. He tested carefully, putting his hand out.

"Quick! Into the TARDIS!" Blaine yelled, running.

"No!" Davross yelled, trying to stop them.

The man ran to Kurt and Kristina, "Come on!" he put his hands on their backs and started ushering them to the TARDIS.

They were almost there when the man yelled and fell to the ground. They turned to see Davross grinning.

"Come on!" Blaine yelled again. Kristina grabbed the man's arm and tried to carry him, Kurt trying to help with one arm. They got in and they dropped the man to the ground. Blaine shut the door and ran to the consul. "We need to take off, right now!"

The engine made a whooshing noise. The bubble thingy moved and Blaine smiled, "Okay, we are good for now. Kurt?" He turned, looking at him.

"M' fine. I- is he dead?" He asked looking over the brown haired man lying on the ground.

Blaine glanced at him, "He'll be fine,"

Kristina touched his neck, "Blaine, there isn't a pulse. He's dead!"

"He's fine," He said again, walking over to them. He looked over Kurt noticing his wrist. "Is it broken?" He gestured to Kurt's wrist.

"Might be, but Blaine, he's dead. I don't think you can recover from that," He looked down.

Blaine checked his watch, "Kurt, Kristina, meet..." He paused.

Suddenly the man breathed in sharply and sat up, looking around.

"Captain Jack Harkness,"

Jack looked at Blaine, "Well, that's one way to get invited onto the TARDIS," and grinned.

* * *

Author's Note: I might not be able to post for a while, trying to figure out the plot line and things (i know, i should have figured it out before) Also, i will be taking a vacation.. so that might delay it also.

I hope you enjoy my story :)


End file.
